


Our Meal

by AngelRiver



Series: Book of Hazbin [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s-30s Alastor, Cannibal Alastor, F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human!Alastor, author is terrible at summeries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelRiver/pseuds/AngelRiver
Summary: After taking his girl out, Alastor comes up with the idea to cook a meal for her. Blissfully unaware, she agrees.Human!Alastor x readerHuman!Alastor x OC
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Book of Hazbin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621849
Comments: 22
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is riding on the heels of Alastor's true name being...well...what we all thought it would be: Alastor. Now I can comfortably write about his human life without having to spitball in the dark on what he was named as a human!

Alastor spun her around playfully as he lead her to her door. Giggling, she reached in her pocketbook for her keys then turned back to face him.

“I had a wonderful time, Alastor,” she said, smiling shyly up at him.

His tall figure loomed over her with a soft smile on his face. “I did too, my dear, as always,” he added with a grin. “In fact, I already have an idea for our next tryst!”

“Shh! You’re so loud!” She giggled, trying to prevent him from waking the neighbors...again. “Anyway, what do you have in mind?”

“That I cook for you, my sweet. I don’t like to brag but my mother taught me how to cook some mean meals and I would love to make one for you.”

“First of all, you love to brag. Second of all, I should be the one cooking for you-“

“I won’t hear that nonsense, darling. Please, allow me to spoil and impress you,” he grinned, waiting for her response.

She tried her best to look stern and unwavering but she just couldn’t with his ever present smile, grin or otherwise. “Okay, fine. I would love for you to cook for me, Alastor.”

“Excellent!” He shouted, getting shushed by her once more shortly after. “Tell me, have you ever had venison?”

“Venison? As in deer?” She asked, tilting her head. The man before her nodded his head. “No, I don’t believe so.”

“Even-oop...even better,” he caught himself before he got too loud again. He glanced over to one of the buildings next to hers and saw a light turn on. “It appears our time together has come to an end for the night. I’ll get in touch with you soon to set a day and time for our little dinner. Until then sleep well, my dear.”

She turned to unlock the door, feeling Alastor grab a hold of her free hand. Turning back to face him, he lifted it to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand. A pink flush appeared on her cheeks as he offered a gentle smile and released her, turning to leave. She leaned on the doorframe of her now open door and watched him go fondly.

“Oh! Please be careful heading home tonight,” she called after him. “I’m sure you heard that there’s a killer out there. Please be safe.”

He stopped his walking and turned to face her once more, offering a reassuring smile. “I think I’ll be just fine, sweetheart. Goodnight.”

“‘Night,” she said before closing the door.

He stayed still for a little bit more, looking at her closed door, before turning back to walk home. “Now then… I’ll have to pick up some ingredients for our meal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor begins to prepare his house for the big dinner. As he does, he begins to have thoughts on how to go about all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my little furball, Ranger! I can't believe he's two!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter and some insight into Alastor's brain.

Alastor hummed a tune while cleaning his place. He had to make sure it was presentable for when his girl eventually came over. Sure she had come over before but that was a while ago. He always insisted they spend time at her place for...reasons. He wasn’t used to having people over, especially a woman. He knew she wouldn’t mind, them being close friends long before anything blossomed between them.

Hell, he wouldn’t be with her in that way if it wasn’t for his dear mother telling him it was “time to find a nice girl and settle down.” When she said that, the only person that came to mind was her. Course his mother was overjoyed when he eventually told her he had begun courting his friend. She was arguably his best friend and when the thought of spending the rest of his life with someone came up, she was the only one he could think of. Now he can’t imagine spending a life without her. He even found himself gazing at jewelry stores during his walks around the city.

She was such a kind and innocent soul. Part of him wanted to cherish that. But some other part of him wanted to corrupt it. Hence his idea for this dinner. Perhaps he will tell her the recipe. Or perhaps he will keep her guessing, keep this his little secret. Keep the corruption of his darling all to himself.

Part of him was also afraid of what she would do if she found out his dirty little secret. It was one thing to kill people, it was another to partake in what he did. Would she scream and run? Turn him in? Hide from him? He caught his face in a reflection, that smile that he always had dropped at the thought of her running. 

Or would she sit there and accept it? Support him? Maybe…maybe she would even join him? At that thought, his grin returned, more twisted than ever. Oh, the thought of his sweet little darling enjoying regular meals with him was almost too much. He almost started dancing. But at the same time, he wanted to keep that innocence in her.

Boy, was he torn. Tell her? Keep it a secret? Or just forgo this whole thing and enjoy a nice, “normal” dinner with her? They haven’t yet picked a date so he still had time to think this through. What to do, what to do?

While rummaging through his thoughts he almost missed what looked like a small bloodstain. Goodness, how long has that been there? Abandoning his thoughts on how to go about their little date for now, he promptly went to clean the spot. Can’t have something like that around to spill the beans too soon.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he tell her?  
> Will he keep it a secret?  
> Or will he abandon his plan and enjoy a normal night and a normal meal with his darling?
> 
> What do you think? I would love to see your thoughts in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alastor's girl goes off to work, she thinks about their relationship and how they got there before a certain someone decides to drop by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying for a pathology exam tomorrow!  
> Oh well!

“Good mornin’, New Orleans!”

She awoke to the sound of Alastor’s cheerful voice over her radio alarm. It was such a neat device and now she can wake up just as he starts his show and not have to tune in later like she had for years before. It always puts a smile on her face.

She had been listening to his show for years and it was just by sheer coincidence that they met one day and became friends. And now, even more than that.

She blushed as she thought of how she was infatuated with his voice at first, then with him in person but Heaven forbid he ever found out. And now those infatuations came true since the day he showed up at her door with a bouquet of her favorite flowers and the biggest grin she’s even seen. It surprised her, really. He never seemed to be interested in that sort of thing. She knew his mother had something to do with it, but she didn’t care. For now, not only was he her best friend, but he was the best lover she could have asked for. She can’t imagine life without him in any sense.

The sound of his voice, and the occasional song, lead her through her morning routine like always. He announced the predicted weather, politics, news and cracked a few jokes. Some of which made her laugh while a few just made her roll her eyes. Typical Alastor. It set her mind at ease to hear there was no new news on the killer, though. Not only was she worried for her own safety, but for Alastor’s. He always insisted he’s fine but…

Shaking the thought from her head, she shut off radio mid-song and strapped on her shoes, heading for her front door. Her place was small and modest. It always seemed a bit bigger in the worst way without Alastor sitting on her couch, humming along to the radio or teasing her. It got lonely but it was home, for now. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped that someday soon she would leave this place and move in with Alastor.

But for now, she was off to work.

* * *

She worked at a diner like plenty of other women her age. Nothing special. Taking orders, making and pouring coffee, and occasionally hopping back in the kitchen to clean or cook. That’s where she was, listening to the radio and washing some dishes. Alastor’s morning show had ended a bit ago but that didn’t stop her from listening to the mid-day music.

Humming along to a song, she noticed one of her coworkers walk up to her with a smirk. “Yes?” She asked, turning off the water and wiping her hands.

“Your beau’s here,” the other girl grinned.

A blush appeared on her face as she looked over the other girl’s shoulder and past the door to see Alastor’s unmistakable form sitting at the counter and reading the paper. “He’s not my-“ she stopped herself, so used to correcting everybody that there was nothing happening between them. But now there was, and has been for a while. You would think she would be used to it by now. She sputtered a bit before walking out, her coworker giggling behind her.

As she approached him, he looked up from the newspaper and grinned at her. “Ah, there you are, sweetheart!”

“Alastor, what are you doing here?” Not that she minded having him here, she just hated that whenever he stopped by her coworkers would watch them and giggle. Some would even swoon after him. “Aren’t you usually at your cabin or hunting at this time?”

“Is it such a crime to want to stop by, get some good food, and see my girl in the process?”

_ Yes, and you’re being loud again, _ she wanted to say but instead sighed. “What can I get for you?”

“You know my usual, some coffee the way I like it, and your company.” He winked at her.

She sighed again and walked back into the kitchen to prepare his meal while he went back to reading the newspaper. A little while later, she walked back out with his plate in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. “I’m taking a break!” She shouted back to one of her higher ups as she approached him with his food. She flashed him a small smile while she took a seat next to him and gave him his food. They just talked the way they did with each other while he ate and drank his coffee, letting her pick some food off his plate for herself. The way it’s always been.

As he was finishing, he slid what he owed to another waitress and turned towards her, taking one last long sip of coffee. “Oh, I was thinking: how’s tomorrow night sound?”

“Tomorrow night? For what?” She stood and started to gather his stuff.

“For our dinner, silly! Don’t tell me you already forgot!”

“Oh, yes, of course. Well, I’ll have to check my calendar,” she said, gazing off as if in thought. Seconds later she smirked back at him. “Of course tomorrow is fine.”

“Excellent! I’ll pick you up to bring you over around 6!” He stood, but as he stood gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He was never one for affection, especially in public, but whenever he did it was always quick and surprising. As if he just wanted to embarrass her. And he did.

She blushed deeply and before she could bring herself to say something to him he was already out the door. Collecting herself as best she could and straightening out her skirt, she carried his empty dishes back to the kitchen and past her giggling coworkers.

Outside, he watched her through the window, grinning at the effect his little kiss had on her. He turned and began to walk, intent on going to find some fresh meat for them.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Alastor is just one of those loud human beings that you just can't stop or get mad at for too long.  
> As a fellow ace, I think Alastor enjoys her company and the thought of her company more than anything. The whole friends-to-lovers trope but a little more casual. He just wants to be with her and make her happy, but of course he has to take care of himself too.
> 
> I think I'm gonna make one more part to this and wrap it up! For now. This won't be the last you see of these two.
> 
> I would love to see your feedback in the comments!  
> Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is cooking a delicious meal for his date night. Meanwhile, a serial still stalks the streets of New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It's out! The last chapter of this!

Taking a look at herself in the mirror, she adjusted the lipstick she had just applied. Alastor had expressed a few times that he liked this shade on her. He was already a fan of red, and this shade was more like a blood red. Nevertheless, she assumed it was his favorite so why not wear it for tonight?

She tucked the tube of lipstick inside her pocketbook as she heard a knock at the door. It was to the rhythm of that “shave-and-a-haircut” beat and she just knew it was him. He liked it ever since he had first heard it and made it a point to use it every time he knocked on a door. Adjusting herself and her dress in the mirror one last time, she made her way to the door. Opening it, she saw him wearing a most charming smile.

“Hello, my dear! My, don’t you look stunning.” She blushed as he complimented her and his smile turned into a grin. “Now then, are you ready to go?”

“Yes, I can’t wait to see what you have in store for us!” She returned his grin as his seemed to have grown.

“I can’t wait as well,” he offered her his arm and she took it, closing and locking her door and allowing him to lead her to his house.

* * *

She sat comfortably on a couch in his house as he busied himself in the kitchen. The fireplace was going as there was a slight chill in the air. After lighting the fire, he sat her on the couch with a wink and a wag of his finger. “No peeking,” he had said before walking away and into the kitchen.

The radio was on as per usual and Alastor was humming along to the tune that was playing as he cooked. She looked around his living room, trying to busy herself. His house was much more lavish than hers. He was paid well. That and he had a taste in decorations. Various trophies he had collected while out hunting hung on the walls. There was even a gator head mounted here! His “prized trophy” however hung over the fireplace. A huge set of antlers, imposing and intimidating. “My pride and joy!” He always called it. That is, until they started getting serious. Then he would call it “My pride and joy! Besides you, of course.” That always elicited a blush from her.

Upstairs was a bathroom and his bedroom. He never minded her going into his bedroom. It was almost as lavish as his living room. She was allowed to go anywhere she wanted here. Aside from two doors that always remained closed, however. One was in the kitchen. It was a plain looking wooden door and she could only assume it led to the basement. Another was a door upstairs, next to his bedroom. Every man deserves his privacy but that didn’t make her any less curious. A few times when she was over and he wasn’t paying attention, she would try one of the doors but they were always locked and she didn’t know where the keys were. What was in that room? And was what in his basement? Was it really so bad that he had to hide it from her? Jokingly, she liked to think that since his house is always so neat and tidy that he kept his mess behind those two doors. Deep down though, it hurt that he would hide something from her but it was only a matter of time until he shared it with her.

Her eyes settled on one of the end tables where a book lay. It was the book she was reading the last time she was over. She was sitting with him when it got late and her eyes got heavy as she read. Next thing she knew, it was morning and she was laying on the couch with a blanket placed over her, Alastor sitting and sleeping in a chair next to her. He was always such a gentleman to her, despite his constant teasing and joking around. She reached over to pick up the book, deciding to get some reading in while she waited. She hoped she could find where she left off. Picking it up, she noticed a bookmark sticking out and opened to that page. It was the last page she remembered reading before dozing off that night. He had saved it for her. Such a simple act, but it made her heart all warm.

As she was reading, the song on the radio ended and the host’s voice came on. “This just in: another missing person has just been reported out of New Orleans. Police are currently looking for leads on the disappearance of…”

“Oh no, another one…” she whispered, looking up from her book and staring at the radio. The previous people that have been reported missing were found only a few days later, only pieces of them were missing. Legs, arms, you name it. But these pieces were never found. She felt herself curl in on herself out of fear. “I wonder if it has to do with that killer. It’s getting more and more frequent…”

From the kitchen, Alastor heard the radio host reporting on the missing person and ~~his~~ the suspected killing. His smile grew until he heard his girl talking with fear in her voice about it. He placed down what he was doing and cleaned his hands. Calmly, he walked over behind her on the couch and slowly placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped and looked up at him and he offered her a reassuring smile.

“Don’t you worry, darling. You’re safe with me around,” he said softly. He felt her relax under his hands as she gave him a small smile. “I would never let anything happen to you.”

“You mean it?” she squeaked out. This was the quietest he’s been in a long time.

“Of course.” He loved doing what he was doing but he hated to see her scared. Especially if she was technically scared of him. “No one will ever hurt you. And if that killer does, you better believe I’ll track him down myself and make him pay.”

She giggled and grabbed one of his hands on her shoulders and nuzzled into it. “Yeah, because you’re so scary.”

His heart soared to truly see her smile again and hear her laugh. “You better believe it.”

They spent a few seconds in silence looking at each other. Soon afterwards, she tried to peek over his shoulder into the kitchen. Alastor stopped her with a grin and another finger wag. “Ah ah ah, what did I say about peeking?”

“Then hurry up. I’m hungry.”

He laughed and turned her head back to face the fireplace before walking back to the kitchen to finish up.

* * *

Finally, he had finished up and cleaned the mess he made in the kitchen. He set their places at the table and went over to fetch her. She was fully immersed in her book and he took the time to just gaze at her. She would love this meal, he was sure of it.

“Sweetheart,” he called out. She looked up from her book and over at him, with a grin on his face and his hands folded behind his back. Dramatically, he waved his hand over to the entrance of his dining room. “Your dinner awaits.”

She closed her book and rolled her eyes at him but with a smile, then made her way over to him. He led her into the room and sat her down, pulling out her chair and pushing it in for her. There was a serving dish cover over their food so she still had no idea what their meal looked like. Still with his dramatic movements, Alastor grabbed the handle of her dish cover and lifted it up. “Bon appetit!”

In a puff of steam she saw on her plate two small slices of meat cooked to perfection with a couple of side dishes with them. She couldn’t help herself and took in a deep whiff of the food. “Oh Alastor, this smells amazing!”

“Glad you think so, darling!” He leaned over her shoulder and motioned to the two slices of meat. “These are two different cuts of meat from the game I just hunted yesterday. Nice and fresh! I didn’t know which one you would like better so I prepared and served both.”

“Oh how thoughtful! Thank you, Alastor!” She looked up over her shoulder and smiled at him as he made his way across the table and take his own seat. He removed his own cover but made no other move towards his food. Instead, he just watched her intently as she prepared to dig in. She noticed and smiled at him. “What? Go ahead and eat.”

“No, no!” he grinned and shook his head. “Not until I see you take a bite of each cut!” She rolled her eyes, still smiling and cut into her pieces. They were cooked to perfection. Alastor’s eyes and grin widened unbeknownst to her as he watched her take a bite out of one particular cut of meat. Once she was done sampling each piece, she looked at him from across the table and smiled. He quickly fixed his smile to be a little less...extreme.

“Mmm! These are delicious! One of them is a little sweeter tasting than the other but they’re both really good!” His heart soared, not only to see her happy but to also see her partake in one of his “passions.”

“Oh good! You had me scared there for a second,” he picked up his own utensils and began to work at his own food. The rest of their dinner date went normally and without a hitch: him chattering up a storm and making her smile and laugh at any chance he could get. God, he loved that. If there was nothing else he could do, he at least wanted to make her happy.

* * *

Once they finished eating, he sat her down on the couch as he cleaned up for them. Once finished, he joined her on the couch, arm wrapped around her as they listened to the radio together. She leaned into him as her full stomach started making her sleepy. When the host on the station started talking about the missing person, he felt her turn against him and tense up.

“Can I...stay the night?” she muttered into his chest, surprised he allowed her to get this close.

“Oh?” he smirked at her. She looked up at him, her face red.

“Not like that! I just… I don’t want to go home alone tonight… That killer is out there and…”

“Not another word, sweetheart. I understand.” He tightened his hold on her. “You’re safe with me. I won’t let anything or anybody hurt you. You don’t have to worry about that killer getting to you, I promise.”

“Thank you, Alastor. That and...I’m too sleepy to leave right now.”

His laugh filled the house. Tonight was amazing. Any time he can make her happy is a good time. She’s his best friend and if only to make her happy, he’ll spend the rest of his life with her. He’s not against that. And if he gets to indulge in his pastimes with her, with or without her knowing, then everybody wins.

  
  


* * *

Thank you guys so much for reading! It means the world to me! Leave a comment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this won't be the last time you see these two.  
> Follow me on Tumblr @AngelRiverWrites for updates and more fics from other fandoms!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading. It means so much to me <3


End file.
